


Father's Day

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Two Dudes verse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Mark might just be in love with his roommate.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! so I've been working on and off on a fic for a friend of mine that centers around chase/cool mark (the version of Mark with the backwards hat and vest from Markiplier TV), and I was talking to my friend em about chase and here we are!! sorry this'll be short, but whenever I finish the main bigass chase/mark fic this will probably make more sense, and give a bit more background and detail and stuff to this. I hope you guys like it and that you're all having a great fathers day, or just an awesome Sunday in general!!

Father's day is a bit of a weird day for Mark. His father has been gone for a few years now, and while it can be a bit wistful, a bit nostalgic, it's pretty much just another day.

But this year it's different. This year he has Chase, sitting at the park on a blanket in the shade, Jessica leaning against her father as she eats, James wobbling as he flaps his arms while Chase feeds him, sitting securely in his lap, his back against his father's chest. Mark eats and watches, watches the way Jessica yawns and burrows her face against Chase's leg, watches as he pets her hair while cleaning the baby's face with his bib.

He watches as he lays James down with his pacifier beside his already sleeping sister, coming to sit back down with him as they watch his kids sleep. He turns to Chase, his bright hair a little faded, his eyes soft and his smile even softer as he watches his children sleep.

Mark ignores the thought of leaning in and kissing him softly, of taking his hand in his own. He ignores the soft swelling of his heart as Chase meets his eyes, his smile curling a little higher on one side. He buries the feeling a little deeper, and smiles back.


End file.
